


Mine

by Rangoxxvv



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Hair-pulling, Possessive Edward Nygma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangoxxvv/pseuds/Rangoxxvv
Summary: :)
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 3





	Mine

Oswald should have known it was futile to try and echoed through the alleave him. When oswald knew perfectly well what kind of man Ed is, how deadly possessively he can be. What he had done to Kristen when she tried to leave. But he had served his time in Arkham; he had a diploma that said he was sane. So it wouldn’t be a problem now, right? To leave him?

Those thoughts tumbled around in oswalds head as he hurried through the dark streets of Gotham, with his breath in his throat as he glanced back now and then to see if he had caught up with you. The sound of his laughter leyway oswald passed only seconds ago, and oswalds pulse jittered violently.

Fuck! Why did you have to break up with him?!

Because he is an obsessively possessive boyfriend, who doesn’t trust you enough for you to even go out with your friends! You screamed inwardly and remembered only an hour ago when you had said those words Ed dreaded the most.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I think we should break up.”

Edward almost dropped the coffee pot as he poured himself some coffee. “Break up? What are you talking about?” he almost squealed with big eyes, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

Oswald darted a look into his widened, brown gaze before looking down to the table. “Ed. We’ve been headed this way for awhile; you know that.”

“W-What? What are you -”

“Please, don’t. You can’t talk me out of it.” You stared down at the table. “I’m sorry,” oswald whispered and slid off the chair, slowly making his way to the front door. “I’ll be back tomorrow for my things.”

Then oswald was gone. Oswald needed to be out of there because if you saw he heartbreak in Ed’s eyes, he wouldn’t be able to leave.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward knew he was close behind oswald; he smelled his sweet scent of vanilla essence lingering in the air, creating a path for him to follow. A laugh rolled in his chest, and he adjusted his glasses as he quickened his pace.

“Oh, my sweet, innocent little boy,” he murmured with a smirk. Oswald actually thought he could escape him? Leave him? Just like that? Ed found that to be rather funny, even if he thought quite differently an hour ago.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward’s insides twisted as he stared hypnotised at the closing door behind oswald. This…was impossible… oswald was…breaking up with him?!

Edward gripped his cup tightly and took deep breaths. What did oswald mean by, “We’ve been headed this way for awhile, you know that.” ? He had sensed nothing of the sort! Everything had been fine, perfect even, until this very moment and he couldn’t understand why you felt this way. Hadn’t he done everything to make oswald happy? To make oswald feel loved? Worshipped him even?

A frustrated growl left him, and the cup in his hand broke apart into two pieces as he slammed it down on the counter. Edward closed his eyes, inhaling deeply as determination filled him to the core. If oswald thought he could break up with him, just like that, you were gravely mistaken. Hastily, he slipped into his blazer and dashed after oswald.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oswalds hasteful footsteps rounded a corner of a building as he took another look behind him, oswalds lungs clenching painfully for another breath of air. The alley oswald entered was dark and murky, the glow from a single lamp illuminating the street in a pale light, making the situation seem even more frightening. A sudden silence devoured the air, and oswald slowed his steps, until he came to a halt, listening breathlessly to any sound  
blinked rapidly as you skimmed the alleyway, your heartbeat was racing, nearly exploding. How could every noise in the world disappear so suddenly?

“What is harder to catch the faster your run?”

A warm breath stroked oswalds ear and he jumped, gasping sharply as oswald jolted forward, but he was pulled back and pushed against the nearest wall. A whimper exhaled from oswalds mouth at the hard impact and he stared into the brown orbs of the former forensic. Edward held him firmly with one hand as he smoothed down his green suit with his other. You followed his movement, couldn’t help but admire how good he looked in that suit…why did he have to make it so hard for oswald to leave?…

Edward watched oswald study him, and he smirked, eyes sparkling with delight. He knew perfectly well how much oswald loved this suit.

Oswald wetted his lips as his gaze dropped to the ground, trying everything to avoid looking at him, “Please, Ed…”

“Shhhh…tell me the answer,” he murmured and lifted oswalds chin, piercing his eyes with oswalds before his gaze lowered to hid lips, eagerly waiting for oswalds reply.

“Breath,” oswald replied quietly and returned his gaze just as he slammed his lips against yours, kissing you fiercely. Warmth flooded oswalds body, and a shiver swarmed down his legs as Ed cupped oswalds face while moving his body against his own. Oswald whimpered shakily into his mouth as his lips massaged oswalds firmly and he pulled away with a smirk, his hands moving down to his waist.

“Can’t you see just how perfect you are for me?” Ed’s hot breath stroke your lips as his glossed eyes examined oswalds blushing face staring back at him. “You know the answer to every one of my riddles.” He brushed his lips against oswalds and murmured hoarsely, “You always have.”

Edward gripped oswalds waist tighter and swiftly turned him around against the wall, making oswald gasp. His hands dipped down underneath your skirt and ran up your bare thigh, eliciting a moan from your parted lips, and you held a desperate grip on the brick wall.

“P-Please Ed…I can’t…we can’t,” oswald pleaded.

Oh, how pathetic oswalds protest sounded…the pulsing heat between oswalds legs weakened his voice, oswald pressed his thighs together in an attempt to reveal his swollen arousal.

“Of course we can,” he cooed and pulled oswalds skirt up over his butt before slipping his fingers under the hem of oswalds panties, slowly pushing them down his legs. They pooled around oswalds high heels, and he stepped out of them on wobbling knees while listening to the rattling of Ed unfastening his pants.

All the reasons for breaking up with him vanished along with the feeling of his heavy breaths in his ear as he pressed his body against oswalds back, and his hard cock was throbbing between his thighs. Willingly, oswald parted his legs with a desperate moan, and Ed grunted as he pushed the tip of his length between oswalds moist asshole, firmly kneading your hips as he penetrated your soaked asshole.

“Fuck, you’re always so wet for me, baby,” he husked and bucked his hips against oswalds ass, thrusting into him with deep strokes.

“Only for you, Nygma,” oswlald purred and slipped him a seductive glance over his shoulder, moaning as oswald pushed back against him, narrowing the space between him.

A deep growl rolled over his tongue at the sound of his name emanating from oswalds sweet lips, and he grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanking oswalds head back on his shoulder as he slammed into him, harder and faster and you had to bite back a scream from leaving your lips.

“You belong to me,” he whispered in oswalds ear and pushed even harder, hitting a particular sweet spot deep inside your , and his glasses glided down his nose from the force in which he fucked oswald.

“Oh, fuck!” oswlald panted and stared up into the night sky as Ed kept his rough and steady pace.

“Say it!” he growled and released oswalds hair, only to encircle his throat with his large hand, squeezing just enough to make oswald gasp for air. The sweet sound alone brought Edward dangerously close to the edge, and he bit down on his bottom lip, taking every bit of strength he had to hold back his climax.

“Say it!!” he growled again and released some of the pressure around oswalds throat.

“I belong to you,” oswald choked and Ed let go of his grip just as he cried out in pleasure when Edward picked up his speed, and oswald plunged head first into an overwhelming orgasm, his body shaking with the onslaught of sensations flooding him. Edward grunted and wrapped one arm around oswalds waist, the other hand pressing over his mouth as his balls drew up, and he shot his cum deep inside your womb in hot streams. The intensity of oswald orgasm darkened your vision, and you closed your eyes as you fell back against Edward’s shoulder with a satisfied smile, your heart racing and you struggled to catch your breath.

“Oh God…” oswald moaned as Ed pulled back, his flaccid dick slipping out of oswald, and he instantly missed the contact, but oswald braced himself against the cold bricks of the wall with a smile. Edward chuckled as he quickly fastened his pants, before closing in on oswald again. He brushed oswalds hair away as he planted a kiss on his neck while smoothing down oswalds skirt over his still naked behind.

Ed bent down and picked up your panties from the ground, pushing them into the chest pocket on his blazer. “I’m keeping this. Just in case,” he stated with a smug grin.

Oswald turned around and raised an eyebrow as oswald strolled towards him, sliding your finger over his suit covered chest. “In case of what?”

“In case you decide to try and run away from me again.”

“And you really think going without underwear is gonna stop me?” oswald asked with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes before sauntering down the alleyway with a chuckle.

Edward gawked after oswald, then grinned broadly with a delightful giggle. Oh, you were just the perfect man for him…


End file.
